Wide Awake
by Something.I.Need
Summary: Peyton Wood hates James Potter, but why? If her twin brother can stand him, why can't she? ""Potter," I rasp, my legs wobbly as I try to stand up, Potter grips my shoulders to hold me steady. Potter looks me dead straight in the eyes, and I can't believe I never noticed how hazel his eyes were until now. "I'm going to get you back to the common room now. You'll be okay."
1. Chapter 1

If looks could kill, I swear I would be dead by now. You wanna know why? I just got caught snogging a Slytherin by my twin brother, Aidan Wood and his three maniac best friends, James Potter -the biggest git face on planet earth-, Drew Alexander -really fit- and Fred Weasley -who has shagged half of the school. Those four make up the most popular group at Hogwarts, The New Marauders.

"…Traitor."

"How could you?"

"We're playing Slytherin next week…"

"Why did you do that Peyton?"

"I'm so fucking disappointed."

I looked down guiltily; it was the last comment that stung me, coming out of my brother's mouth. "He tricked me and used Petrificus Totalus on me so I couldn't move." I said, looking up.

"I am going to beat the bloody shit out of him when he gets out of the hospital wing tomorrow."

"Aidan, calm down, I didn't even know which house he was in."

"Your telling me to calm down? You were snogging someone, he had his hands all over you."

"Aidan, you four are the biggest tossers at Hogwarts, and you're telling me I'm not allowed to snog anyone?," I paused, raised eyebrows and all, "Aidan. dear, I lost my v card last year." I say, knowing I won't be alive to see tonight's sunset, but then you wouldn't be able to see it from here anyway.

"WHAT?!" Aidan shouts, his face going red with rage, even Potter, Drew and Fred looked surprised.

What, I'm not that bad! I'm just...I don't know, impulsive?

Yeah, that's the word.

—

"You tosser!"

I ate you.

Yeah, totally.

"PEYTON WOOD!"

Fuck, I looked up to see Aidan shaking with anger and Potter holding him back.

Damn, he's going to strangle me.

I don't wanna die! Tell mum I love her and tell dad that he is my idol. No, don't tell him that, his ego will get bigger, we wouldn't want him to end up like James Potter, would we?

"James, who was my dear sister with last year?" Aidan looked pissed. Crap.

"Brandon Kilroad, from Ravenclaw."

"How the fuck did you know that, Potter?" I scream at him.

"Your brother makes sure that all four of us keeps tabs on your boyfriends." he shrugs and turns away.

"AIDAN!" I scream, "what the hell!"

I don't need them knowing my personal life, especially Potter. No. Way. In. Hell.

"Boys, you can let her go now."

Did I mention that I am tied to a chair in the 7th year boys dormitory? No? Well guess what? I am tied to a chair in the 7th year boys dormitory.

"Fine." Fred grumbled and untied me.

—

"I can't believe he did that!"

"I know Penny, it's a bit much don't you think? Ignoring me as well."

"I totally agree, I can't even imagine Scorpius and I not talking, I mean he is younger then me but he acts as if his the older one." I looked up to see Ana Malfoy smiling.

Meet Ana, one of my best friends along with Penny Longbottom and Dominique Weasley -never call her Dominique if you wanna see the next living day- together we make, the awesomest clique at Hogwarts. Well, according to us.

"Longbottom, Wood, Malfoy, five points from Gryffindor." Professor Cornwell said, from the other side of the room.

Ana shot her the finger when she turned her back.

You will someday learn to love her.

—

"How are you Peyton?"

I looked up quickly, "Fuck off Potter." I say, still waiting for Dom to come down to breakfast.

"Shagged any other boys yet?"

Wow, he's pissed of at something.

"I was going to, a few nights ago but I bumped into a few twats, so I had to postpone." I say, still looking around for Dom.

Potter scowled.

"I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU GO AND SNOG ANOTHER BITCH BEHIND MY BACK?"

"OH, SO YOU BELIEVE THOSE BLOODY RUMORS BUT NOT ME? SUCH A BLOODY GOOD GIRLFRIEND YOU ARE!"

Ah, Josh was with her.

Dom storms out of the Great Hall crying.

I look back at my toast smothered with egg and take a bite.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Potter asked

"Nope, that's Penny's job." I say, letting out a heavy sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss. Wood, would you like to inform the class what you and Mr. Potter have been discussing animatedly throughout the first fifteen minutes of class?" Professor Matthews raises an eyebrow.

"Well," I say, "Sure. I would love to inform the class of our life endeavors. Potter would like to achieve the high military rank of a mushroom. I, on the other hand, am more of an intellectual person, therefore, I'd like to be a potato."

"Is that so?" Matthews asked.

"That is so." I confirmed. "Right, Potter?" I asked, elbowing him in the ribs.

He let out a "GFANKLE" noise and grumbled as he rubbed the spot that I had elbowed.

"That's a yes," I concluded.

"Well, Miss Wood and Mr Potter," Matthews said, and with a flick of her wand, she transfigured her quill into a potato. "If you wanted to be turned into a mushroom and potato respectively, then you only had to ask. Or, on the other hand, if you had been listening, then you could've done it yourself."

"No, thanks, I'm content being of the human species," Potter said immediately.

"I would adore being turned into a potato—"

"Unfortunately, transfiguring students is against the Professor's Code of Conduct so I will not be permitted to do so. I suggest you listen to my lecture about Transfiguration if you intend to transfigure yourself into a potato, Wood."

"Yes, Miss." I said, saluting her.

—

"Next time do you want a shag or do you want to keep to snogging?" I looked up to see Marcus Nott, a Slytherin smirking down at me.

My face turned into a scowl. "Don't come near me again." I say, standing up from my earlier position.

"You know you want me." Nott, leans back against the wall confidently. Then he leans forward as if he's about to kiss me and—

Slap.

My hand his cheek hard. He immediately retreats back, rubbing where I hit him with his fingertips.

"You little bitch," he growls. "You'll pay for that, you whore."

He hands find their way around my waist, pulling me forward.

"Stop. Get away from me." I cry, pushing against his chest.

"No." he says, and I push against his chest again, but it's obvious that I'm too weak to get out of his grasp.

"Get away from me." I say louder and more forcefully this time.

He forces his lips down on mine and I let out a shriek in surprise. I hit him across the face again, and he stops kissing me.

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do." He pushes me back into the wall.

"Stop it!" I shriek again even though I know it's hopeless.

I feel someone punch my face, my head flinging back and hitting the wall.

"Stop." I whisper, curling into a ball as I fell towards the ground.

"You heard her." Another voice says. Instead of Nott's cold and furious voice, I hear a familiar husky tone.

"Potter." Nott says coldly. "Here to save your little girl?" he taunts.

"My little girl?" Potter asks, cocking an eyebrow. "She's my chaser Nott. Let her go."

"Not so easily." Nott smirks. "Petrificus Totalus!" he murmurs, pointing at me.

I can't move. I can't move. I—I can't move. I want to scream and kick and do something— anything, but I can't. I am paralyzed.

"Are you going to save your little Gryffindor bitch? Or are you going to run off and leave her here?" He taunts, fingering a lock of my hair as if to irritate him.

"Get off her now, and I mean now, Slytherin." His voice radiates hostility and danger.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"This." He points his wand at Nott and yells "Levicorpus!"

Nott flies to the roof.

I would gape if I could, but I can't. Then, suddenly, Potter casts a spell that removes the jinx, and I'm okay again. I can talk.

"Potter," I rasp, my legs wobbly as I try to stand up, Potter grips my shoulders to hold me steady.

Potter looks me dead straight in the eyes, and I can't believe I never noticed how hazel his eyes were until now. "I'm going to get you back to the common room now. You'll be okay. You'll be safe."

"Thank you," I whisper. "Thank you."


End file.
